


Looking For Someone

by Spikedluv



Series: The Someone Series [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn meets up with Connor in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I got the itch! This is my first D/C fic and it’s all Karen’s fault! ** indicate emphasis.
> 
> Takes place 3 years in the future.
> 
> Thanks to Karen, for being an amazing feedbacker, for getting me started on D/C ‘shippiness and for helping me out with this one! And Amanda, as always, my beta and grasshopper extraordinaire.
> 
> Written: September 22, 2002
> 
> (Please note that this story has not been edited for posting here.)

Dawn walked into the bar and looked around. She almost whistled in appreciation. It sure wasn’t like any of the bars they had in Sunnydale. First of all, it was clean, despite the fact that it was a demon hangout. Second, it was full of both demons and humans, and no one was fighting. Third, the decor was amazing! She felt like she’d walked into a movie set from the 50's. And fourth...oh, God, was that demon really going to sing? She shook her head and shuddered.

A bar lined the wall to her left, and booths the wall to her right. Tables, some on raised platforms, covered the floor between the bar and the booths. Behind her was a jukebox and opposite her was a small stage with an open area in front of it for dancing. A small stage on which a demon with a tuft of purple hair between it’s cat-like ears, was tapping the microphone to make sure it was working. Yep, it was going to sing.

Not seeing the people she was looking for, Dawn headed for the bar. The demon began to mangle ‘Brandy’ and Dawn found herself humming along with the music as she took a seat on one of the empty stools.

“Welcome to Caritas2.” A green demon with red eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere and now stood in front of Dawn. “What can I get you, cupcake?” he asked and Dawn laughed.

“I’ll just have a coke,” she said. The demon nodded and moved down the bar. Dawn watched as he filled a tall glass with ice and the requested beverage before returning to stand before her.

“I’m Lorne,” the demon said, as he placed the glass in front of her. “Co-owner of this fine establishment.” He made a grand gesture around him with his hands.

“Dawn.” She held out her hand and Lorne took it in his. Instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you, Dawn.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you,” she laughed again. She hadn’t felt this...light...since arriving in L.A. two weeks ago for school.

“You’re looking for someone,” Lorne told her after he’d released her hand. Dawn took a sip of her drink.

“Yeah,” she said. “I was hoping to run into someone, but they didn’t know I was coming, kind of like a surprise.” She scooped up a handful of salty popcorn from the bowl Lorne sat on the bar beside her. “I didn’t see them.”

“Don’t tell me.” Lorne put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. “Tall, dark and broody?” He looked at her with a smile when she gasped in surprise.

“You know Angel?” she asked.

“Please, sweetheart, I know everyone who’s anyone in this town.” He grinned at her, and then looked behind her. He raised his arm and snapped his fingers, then waved. “Hey, Angelcakes!” he called. “Someone to see you!”

Dawn turned around to look behind her and saw Angel and Cordy walking toward the bar. ‘Angelcakes?’ she thought.

***

Connor took a deep breath. Barry was the best friend a guy could have, but his taste in girls left a lot to be desired. All form and no substance. He and Barry were currently in the company of two beautiful girls who were chattering and giggling as they enjoyed the drinks Barry purchased for them. The highlights of their conversation consisted of who just broke up with whom, and the latest sale at the mall.

Connor cringed as they rattled on about the ‘costumes’ they thought some of the patrons were wearing. He wanted to crawl under the table when they actually started judging them and yelling out suggestions to make the ‘costumes’ scarier or more believable. He thought that listening to their inane prattle was almost worse than listening to his father sing. Almost.

One of the girls, Claire, he thought her name was, caught his attention when she gasped in horror. “Oh, my God!” the girl practically screamed, making Connor jump in his seat and look around them for danger, despite the fact that he was in Caritas2, where no fighting was allowed.

“Isn’t that the weird girl who’s in your poli sci class?” she asked her friend, Bambi or something, as she pointed across the bar.

Connor followed her finger and saw a young girl sitting by herself at the bar. As he watched, Lorne joined her, left, and returned with her drink. She laughed at something Lorne said, and Connor decided that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. As she and Lorne talked, Connor examined her. She had long brown hair that fell loosely down her back to her shoulder blades. His heightened senses picked out the dusting of freckles across her nose, which enhanced the milky white perfection of her skin. From what he could see, she was wearing a black jacket and black slacks.

His attention was pulled away from his study of the girl when Barry hit his arm. “Hey, man, isn’t that your parents?” the other man asked.

Connor moved his eyes slightly and saw his parents heading toward the bar. His mother held her hands out and said something, then gathered the girl he’d been watching into her arms.

“You *know* her?” Claire asked, disdain coloring her voice.

“That’s your dad?” Bambi, or Candi, or whoever, asked.

***

Dawn turned around on her stool and saw the moment when Cordy recognized her.

“Dawn!” the other girl cried out, as she held her arms wide and enveloped her in a big hug.

“Hi, Cordy,” Dawn said, as she returned the hug.

“How are you? Why didn’t you come by sooner? Buffy told us you were coming to LA for college and that you might be visiting...So?” She stood back with her hands on her hips. “Where’ve you been? What’ve you been doing?”

“I’ve only been here two weeks!” Dawn protested with another laugh. Yep, this place was definitely good for her.

“Hi, Dawn,” Angel said when he could get a word in.

“Hi, Angel. Or, should I say ‘Angelcakes’?” Dawn teased. Angel rolled his eyes, and then put one arm around her back and leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

“How’ve you been?” he asked.

“Fine,” Dawn replied, but Angel heard the slight waver in her voice, and put his other arm around her to give her a real hug.

“Thanks, Lorne.” Cordy accepted the glass of wine Lorne was handing her. Dawn wrapped her arms around Angel’s waist and hugged him.

“You sure?” Angel asked, as he tightened his arms around her.

“A little homesick,” Dawn admitted against his chest. “School’s harder than I expected...and I hate my roommate. But other than that...” She gave a little laugh. “...fine!”

“Mmm.” Angel pressed his lips to the top of her head, looking at Cordy as he did so. “You make sure you come see us at the hotel,” Angel told her. “You’re always welcome.” Cordy smiled at him and hopped onto the stool next to Dawn.

Angel let go of Dawn and reached around Cordy to take the drink Lorne had poured for him. He saluted his friend with the glass and took a sip, then leaned against the bar and watched as Cordy chatted with Dawn, drawing her out. He glanced over at Lorne to see him studying Dawn intently.

“What’s up?” Angel asked quietly. Lorne turned to look at him, and smiled.

“Destiny, sweetcheeks, destiny,” he said. Angel frowned, but Lorne refused to elaborate.

The four of them chatted for the next hour, Lorne leaving only to do a reading here and there, and then returning. Dawn was laughing at a story that Cordy was telling her when Angel glanced around the crowded bar and saw Connor approaching.

“Connor!” He stepped away from the bar and put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “You leaving?”

“Uh, yeah,” Connor said, not sounding too excited at the prospect. “Just wanted to let you know so Mom doesn’t worry.”

“Hey, it’s my job to worry!” Cordy said, as she slid off the stool and pulled her son into a hug, and then gave him an embarrassing kiss. She had finished her story and caught the end of their conversation.

“Mom,” Connor complained because he knew it was expected, as he hugged her back.

“Before you leave, I want you to meet someone.” Cordy took his arm and pulled him towards the bar. Connor looked at Dawn, staring into her bright blue eyes as his mother introduced them.

“Connor, you remember Dawn Summers, from Sunnydale. Dawn, this is our son, Connor,” Cordy made the re-introductions.

“Hi.” Dawn held her hand out. “Nice to meet you again.” She remembered Connor, but she didn’t remember *this* Connor. The Connor she remembered had been shy and kind of odd. This Connor was, wow, she thought. This Connor was gorgeous.

“Hi,” Connor said, as he took her hand. “Nice to meet you again, too.” He remembered Dawn, but he didn’t remember *this* Dawn. The Dawn he remembered was always pouting and whining. This Dawn was, wow, he thought. This Dawn was beautiful.

Dawn felt a shock as Connor took her hand. Her nipples tightened and sent tingles between her thighs. Connor felt the shock as their hands touched and couldn’t take his eyes off her. Then he saw Dawn’s warm, expressive eyes dart behind him and watched as they went blank. He turned around to see that Barry and the two girls had come over to the bar and were standing behind him.

“Hey,” Barry said with a little wave. “The girls were getting antsy.”

‘I’ll bet,’ Connor thought, as he caught the heated glances the girls were throwing his father, and the glares they directed toward Dawn.

“Friends of yours?” Dawn asked contemptuously, as she pulled her hand out of his, and then wiped it on her slacks. Connor turned back to Dawn to see that the smile had disappeared from her face and her shoulders had stiffened.

“Uh, yeah, sort of,” he said.

“Right,” she said. “Well, mustn’t make them wait.” She drew away from him emotionally, though physically she didn’t move.

“Right,” Connor agreed, after all, that would be rude. “I’ll see you around.”

“I doubt it,” Dawn muttered, but Connor picked it up and frowned. Before he could say anything one of the girls, ‘Candi?’, he asked himself, stepped up to him and put her hand possessively on his arm.

“Are you coming, Connor?” she asked proprietarily.

“Yeah.” Connor looked down at her hand in confusion. “See you later.” He held a hand up to his parents.

“‘Night,” Cordy said, leaning in for another kiss. “Have fun.”

“See you at home, son,” Angel said, and Connor rolled his eyes. He was twenty, and his father still treated him like a child. Although to be fair, as far as his father was concerned, he was only four years old. With one last look at Dawn, who had turned around on the barstool and was staring into her drink, Connor left.

After a couple of minutes of strained silence, Dawn stood.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night,” she said. “Thank you.” She tried to smile. “For tonight. I had a really good time. And it was so good seeing you both.” She gave them each a goodbye hug.

“Oh, please, it was great to see you. You don’t need to thank us for anything. In fact, you better not be a stranger, young lady.” Cordy playfully shook her finger in Dawn’s face.

“I won’t,” Dawn replied with a bigger smile. “It was nice meeting you,” she told Lorne. “‘Night.” She waved, and then turned and walked out of the bar.

The three of them watched her leave. Cordy and Angel had frowns on their faces, Lorne a big smile.

“What just happened here?” Cordy asked.

“I don’t know,” Angel replied, but he thought he heard Lorne say, “Destiny.”

***

Dawn stepped out into the cool night, and pulled her jacket around her. Stupid boy, anyway, she kicked the sidewalk, and then turned to walk back to the campus. He had seemed so perfect, with his brown hair falling in his eyes making him look like a little boy, his big blue eyes that seemed to look right through her, and his hard hands that made her feel all tingly when he held hers in his firm grip.

‘Shit!’, she swore to herself, as she angrily kicked a can that lay in the middle of the sidewalk. He was friends with Kelli. ‘That’s Kelli with an I’, she mocked. Just her luck. Oh, well, she wouldn’t have time for boys anyway, right? Right! Dawn froze when she heard footsteps behind her, and smiled. It had been a long night, and she was looking forward to a fight.

Connor was on his way back to the bar when he saw Dawn leaving and decided to follow her. He’d made it all the way to Barry’s car, and then decided he didn’t want to waste any more time on the two girls, so Barry had happily taken them to the next bar, glad to have their undivided attention.

Connor could hear Dawn mumbling to herself as she walked, but couldn’t make out any of the words. He had been right, she was wearing a black jacket and black slacks, along with a pair of black boots. He hadn’t noticed back at the bar when they were introduced, his brain seemed to freeze when his skin had made contact with hers.

He watched now as she kicked a can down the sidewalk, and then discerned a slight stiffening of her body. He saw a vampire leap out of the alley at her, and began to run towards her, pulling his stake out of his pocket as he ran.

Dawn felt the vampire jump at her, and ducked. The vamp flew over her head and landed on the sidewalk. Dawn flipped her jacket back and drew a stake out of her waistband as she stood. The stunned vampire was climbing to his feet as Dawn took a step toward him and drew her arm back to stake him. Suddenly she was tackled from behind.

Her attacker twisted them in the air to cushion her fall. They hit the ground and rolled until Dawn was on the bottom.

“What in Hell!” She looked over his shoulder to see the vampire wisely running away, then looked into the face of her attacker. “What in Hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked Connor. “And get off me!” She pushed at him with her hands, her knees jabbing into him.

“I just saved you,” Connor said, as he rolled off her and slowly stood. He put his hand down to help Dawn up.

“*You* saved *me*?” she scoffed, as she ignored his proffered hand and stood on her own. “You saved that vampire, more like. Now I’ve gotta go find him!” She walked around Connor, picked up the stake she had dropped when Connor had tackled her, and started back down the sidewalk in the direction the vampire had taken.

“What do you mean, you’ve got to go find him? Are you crazy?” he asked as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

“Maybe.” She shook his hand off. “But it’s no concern of yours. What’d you do?” She looked around. “Lose the bimbos?”

“Wha...?” Connor was confused at the change in topic. “Yeah,” he said. “Wasn’t that hard, actually.” Dawn caught herself before she smiled.

“Why don’t you run on back to daddy. I’ll just go take care of that vampire you let escape before I head on home myself,” she taunted him, as she walked away.

“There is *no* way I’m letting you go after that vampire alone,” Connor said, as he fell in beside her.

“You aren’t *letting* me do anything,” Dawn declared. “Geez, Neanderthal much?”

Connor wisely remained silent until he sensed a vampire. He held his stake at the ready, and reached out to touch Dawn’s arm. She shook his hand off and looked at him, ready to yell at him again, when she saw the expression on his face. He silently pointed ahead of them, towards a dark alley, and Dawn nodded her head in understanding.

Dawn and Connor stepped into the entrance and found three vampires waiting for them. Connor almost moaned out loud, worried about Dawn’s safety. If he were alone, he’d happily take them all on, but he couldn’t let this silly girl get hurt. He turned to Dawn and saw a big smile on her face. He watched as she reached behind her neck and pulled a short sword out from beneath her jacket.

“Wh-where’d you get that?” Connor’s mouth dropped open in surprise. What in hell was she doing with a sword? Dawn just looked at him, the smile still in place, and then turned and rushed the vampires, sword in one hand, stake in the other.

“Shit!” Connor muttered, as he raced after her, his own stake gripped tightly in his hand. Dawn looked like she was just going to bowl into the three vampires, but just before she reached them, she leapt into the air and slammed her feet into the chests of two of them. The vampires went down and Dawn landed awkwardly on her feet. Her momentum carrying her forward, she tucked and rolled, coming up on her feet facing Connor, the three vampires trapped between them.

The last vamp standing had turned to face her as she passed him, so she moved in quickly to engage it. Swinging her sword at him to keep him off balance and possibly disable him, she managed to nick his stomach, drawing blood. This infuriated the vampire and he jumped at her. Dawn swiftly dodged out of the way, and the vampire landed heavily on the ground.

Dawn immediately pushed her advantage, advanced on the vampire as he was still trying to gain his feet, and swung her sword at his neck. His head separated from his body and he exploded in a cloud of dust. Before the dust had settled, Dawn turned to see Connor fighting the other two vampires.

Connor had watched in horror as Dawn rushed the vampires and then took one on. She didn’t look scared or apprehensive, but determined, even eager. Connor just didn’t understand girls. There was no more time to think as the two vampires Dawn had knocked down regained their feet.

There was a flurry of kicks and punches as Connor dove into the battle. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he fought. He took a punch to the side of the head that drove him back. He staggered, and then delivered a roundhouse kick to the vampire that thought to move in and take advantage of the hit. The vampire went down, and Connor turned his attention back to the other one.

He punched the vampire twice in the face and, while he was stunned, staked him. The vampire dissolved into dust with that same stunned expression on his face. Connor turned to the last vampire to see that Dawn was already fighting it, or rather, playing with it. He watched as she toyed with the vampire, ducking his punches and throwing punches of her own, before she finally staked him.

As soon as she was done, Connor was on her, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall.

“What in *Hell* do you think you were doing?” he yelled.

“Fighting vampires,” Dawn replied calmly, though her blue eyes flashed. “What did you think I was doing?”

“You could have gotten killed.” Connor either ignored, or was sadly unaware of, the flash of anger. Dawn deliberately pushed his hand off her arm and stepped away from the wall, making Connor take a step back.

“Number one,” she spoke evenly as she pulled a clean rag out of her jacket pocket. “I don’t need you to protect me.” She wiped the blade of the sword with the rag, shook it out, and put it back in her pocket. “Number two,” she continued in that same equable tone. “Why do you even care?” She reached behind her and pulled her jacket collar away from her neck, and slipped the sword back into its sheath, hidden beneath her jacket. “Why don’t you go find Kelli and finish the evening I’ve obviously interrupted?” She turned and stormed out of the alley.

‘Kelli?’ Connor thought. ‘Who in Hell was Kelli?’ As Dawn disappeared from the mouth of the alley, Connor ran after her. He caught up to her easily and walked beside her. Dawn pretended he wasn’t there. Four blocks later she couldn’t take it anymore. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Walking you home,” he replied.

“Whatever.” She shook her head and started walking again. She really wished he’d go away. She was feeling all...tingly...again. And she didn’t like it. Well, she liked it, she just didn’t like him. And she didn’t want him to make her feel that way.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was constantly in motion, other than the walking thing, that is. His head turned this way and that as he looked around them for danger, vigilant. His fingers clenched around the stake and he rolled his shoulders as he kept himself ready for action. She happened to notice the way his t-shirt fit snugly over his chest, and then mentally slapped herself and turned away.

She was *not* going to moon about Connor. If Kelli was the type of girl he liked, there was no way *she* was his type. Not that she wanted to be. He wasn’t her type, either, she sniffed.

Connor smiled to himself. She wasn’t as unaffected by him as she pretended. ‘Thank god,’ he thought. ‘Cause he wasn’t unaffected either. He’d noticed the way she walked, relaxed but alert, her jacket swishing about her butt. From his position beside her and his greater height, he noticed the firm, round globes of her breasts beneath her blouse. Oh, yeah, he felt himself harden. Not unaffected at all. But she wasn’t his type. Silly girl, trying to get herself killed.

Dawn led them through a park, pausing when she heard a growl.

“Keep walking.” Connor took her arm and tried to move her along.

“Yeah, right,” Dawn said, as she pulled free and ran in the direction she thought she’d heard the growl come from. A group of five vampires were attacking a couple who had been walking through the park. Dawn raced across the grass, pulling her sword as she ran.

“Hey, butt ugly,” she called to the biggest vamp there, who towered above her by a good eight inches. “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size?” Dawn laughed as she attacked. Connor ran after her, apprehension squeezing his guts. He watched in amazement as Dawn jumped into the fray, seemingly oblivious to her own safety, and then leapt in with her.

***

The fight was over in moments, all five vampires dusted. Connor and Dawn both stood breathing heavily from their exertions. Connor looked around and noticed that sometime during the fight, the couple had run off. He angrily turned on Dawn, worry clouding his judgment.

“What in Hell do you think were doing?” he asked again.

“I was trying to save those people,” Dawn replied, just as angrily, indicating the spot where the vampires had had the couple cornered.

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Dawn dropped the sword she was carrying, pushed his hands off of her, and shoved him back. She took a menacing step towards him and pointed her little finger at his chest.

“Do you know why I didn’t stay in Sunnydale to go to college?” she asked furiously, and then went on without waiting for his reply. “Because I was sick of everyone treating me like a baby! And I didn’t come here so you could start.” She turned away to pick up her sword.

Connor reached out to grab her again, and Dawn swung at him. Connor grappled with her, trying to keep her from hitting him, and they went down in a tangle of arms and legs. For the second time that night, Connor found himself lying on top of Dawn. Maybe it was fate.

Dawn suddenly realized the position they were in, and stopped struggling. ‘Crap!’ she thought. This was bad. His hard body felt so good against her, and she felt herself ache with need. It was the fight, she told herself as she pushed ineffectually at his chest.

“Get off me,” she growled.

“No,” Connor said. Between the feel of her lying beneath him and the adrenaline still pumping through his body from the fight, he was soon hard. He pressed his groin into her and watched as Dawn realized his condition. His eyes on Dawn’s wide, blue ones, he slowly lowered his head.

This could not be happening, Dawn thought, as Connor pressed his erection into her. He was a big jerk who...oh, God, was he going to kiss her? Dawn watched in wide-eyed fascination as he slowly lowered his head to hers. Deciding he was taking too long, Dawn lifted her head off the ground and pressed her lips to his.

The light contact broke the last of his control, and Connor hungrily crushed his lips to hers, devouring them. His hands in her hair, Connor swept his tongue into her mouth, avidly exploring, claiming. Dawn tilted her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss, as her hands gripped his arms, his shoulders.

“Connor,” she moaned, as her hands slid up to cup his face.

“Dawn,” he breathed, as he lifted his head and looked down at her. Then he was kissing her again, his hunger for her in no way assuaged by the kiss, but rather intensified.

Her hands were in his hair, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her aching center against his erection. Connor moved one hand to the back of her thigh and ran it downward to cup and squeeze her butt cheek, rocking against her as he kissed her.

“God, Connor...oh, God, Connor.” Dawn pulled away from him and tilted her head back as she moved against him, her hands sliding down his back and around her own legs to his butt, pressing him against her. 

“Dawn,” Connor groaned, as he buried his face in her exposed neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin.

“Oh, God, Connor, please,” she pleaded, almost delirious with desire.

“Say it again,” he breathed into her ear, alternately flicking his tongue against the shell and sucking the lobe into his mouth.

“Aahh!” Dawn cried out, as his breath tickled her. “Please, Connor, please!” He slammed himself against her, the covered head of his cock rubbing over her clit with each thrust of his hips. Dawn began to buck wildly beneath him.

“Connor!” Dawn’s back arched and Connor watched her face scrunch up as her orgasm ripped through her. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Ahh, Dawn!” he cried, burying his face in the fragrant softness of her neck as the sound and sight of her climax drove him to his own release.

They lay in silence, except for the tiny moans issuing from Dawn’s throat, recovering from their orgasms. Connor didn’t want the moment to end, didn’t want to look at her and see the disgust in her eyes as she realized what she’d just done, hear her voice telling him to get off her and leave her alone.

Instead, he left his face buried in her neck. He let his tongue dart out to taste the salty skin of her throat. She moaned louder. He sucked her skin into his mouth, and her hand moved to the back of his head, pressing it against her. Emboldened, Connor lifted his head and looked down at her. She was staring back at him, her blue eyes clouded with desire.

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered. Dawn just stared at him for so long that Connor thought she was trying to find a polite way to say ‘no’.

“I live in a dorm,” she finally replied sorrowfully, as her fingers brushed through his hair. “And I have a roommate.”

“I live in a hotel.” Connor smiled down at her, and Dawn couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can we take a cab?” she asked, and Connor laughed. It was the most beautiful sound she could ever remember hearing.

“We can take a cab,” he agreed, as he pushed himself off her. “If we can find one. If not.” He pulled her to her feet. “I’ll carry you.” Dawn watched as Connor picked up her sword.

“Um, what about your parents?” she asked nervously, suddenly remembering who she was talking to.

“What about them?” Connor asked, as he wiped the sword blade on his jeans.

“Won’t they, I don’t know, care that you’re...you know,” she finished lamely, and stood still as Connor stepped behind her to put the sword back in its sheath.

“I’m not a child, either,” he said, as he pulled her jacket away from her back and slipped the sword into place.

“Oh,” Dawn replied weakly. “So...you’ve taken girls back to the hotel before,” she stated, suddenly feeling like she wanted to cry. Connor turned her around and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“I’ve never taken a girl home before,” he said.

“Oh,” Dawn replied breathlessly as she gazed into his bright blue eyes. She took a step closer and pressed herself against his hard body, her lips against his soft lips. “Good,” she whispered against his lips, her hands cupping the back of his head as she kissed him.

The End


End file.
